Silent Night 2
by L.J-1983
Summary: To think all this started with a simple, curious kiss under the mistletoe...Kirsty is reunited with the Hell Priest at Christmas once more. Only this time, they share more than just a kiss beneath the mistletoe...One shot Pinsty fluff 'n' smut. Sequel to last year's Christmas fic 'Silent Night'. Co-written with Rurrlock-God of Power.


_Author Introduction : Hello, and Merry Christmas one and all! ;) Hope you all had a fantastically festive day. As promised, I have a new upload in time for Christmas. Well, it's a day late which I apologize for. But it's still considered the Christmas holidays and Boxing Day is a good a day as any. Once again, this was a collaboration with my boyfriend, **Rurrlock-God of Power** who wrote the basic first draft whilst I edited and fleshed, and added my own parts where applicable. We both hope you will enjoy it. It's a direct sequel to the Pinsty Christmas Kiss story I wrote last year. Only this time, it's not just a kiss Kirsty and Pinhead will share. ;D For that reason, this story has a mature rating. So take heed. Enjoy the story, and have a great rest of your Christmas. ~ Laura  & Rurrlock_

* * *

 **Silent Night 2**

 _ **Christmas Eve Night...**_

Kirsty eagerly closed the door behind her, finally shutting herself away from the bitter cold outside and into the comfort of her warm, though very empty, apartment. She stomped her feet onto her welcome mat, ridding the snow trodden into her heels. Although, she missed listening to the crunch of the snow she made beneath her feet with every step she took. There was something so peaceful about walking through a light snowfall on Christmas Night...even if that wasn't how she had planned to spend it.

As she shook off her coat and gazed at herself in the mirror, she almost felt like sneering at herself in her elegant red dress, all pampered and beautiful for no reason.

It was that time of year again...and unfortunately for Kirsty, there was no improvement from the last.

Against her better judgement, she thought that perhaps she needed to get out and meet some new people. The gentleman with whom she had been talking with for the past month or so seemed like a nice companion to spend Christmas with. However, all Kirsty found after dolling up to the nines in a festively appropriate red dress, arriving at the restaurant they had pre-planned to meet, was an empty table and no excuse or reason for absence. Her messages went unanswered as she waited, nursing a glass of Chardonnay, until over an hour later when her phone beeped with a simple text;

 **'Can't make it, other plans.'**

There wasn't even an apology.

Kirsty shouldn't have felt too upset. This wasn't the first time she had been shunned by a man, or humankind in general, and it wasn't like she was really into this fellow that much. But the idea of it happening on Christmas of all days was probably what saddened her the most. It was a time of year when togetherness was meant to be cherished, was the season that the heart and soul would glisten as pure as the snow that formed on the streets outside.

Suddenly, any thoughts of loneliness and sadness drifted away as memories came flooding back to her, memories of the Christmas last. When she also felt a surge of seclusion the previous year, it ended with her sharing an unexpected, no less, passionate kiss with a certain Cenobite. A slight blush reddened her cheeks at the sudden thought. She had called out to _him_ once before when she felt the desire to be wanted, for companionship. He was one of the few who seemed to show interest in her when she had no one else. It was he who felt utter burning desire for her when no other man would.

Her fingers clenched the fabric of her dress and she pondered. What if he mocked her for her constant dependence on him for company? No, he wouldn't do such a thing. Not now, he wouldn't. Though, she knew probably deep down he was most likely the reason men often deserted her, betrayed her trust. She was more than aware of the possessiveness the Prince of Hell held over her.

To him, it was simple. If he couldn't have her, then no one else could.

Kirsty let out a small groan of disapproval and stared outside as the snow descended on the streets outside. The overwhelming feelings of betrayal wouldn't leave her. She didn't want to spend another Christmas alone, even if she wouldn't outright admit it. Sighing, she turned out the lights, calling it a night, when she yet again conveniently stumbled across the beautifully articulate Lament Configuration, nestled securely and quite ironically beneath her small but adequately decorated Christmas tree, just when she seemed to need it the most. She was not surprised the box had showed up when she was feeling her lowest; after all, it knew all her deepest desires...and so did _he._ Against her better judgement, her fingers drew along the grooves of the chiselled puzzle, and for what seemed like the hundredth time called onto _him._ Each stroke, each grope along its golden and polished exterior were keenly felt, and Kirsty's skilled fingers were soon rewarded with that all too satisfying clunk of its segments shifting into a shape very different from its simple cube design.

Just as the year before, he appeared before her. A confident smile etched across his scarred face as his inscrutable eyes fell upon her. "We meet once again, Kirsty." he drawled, his voice rich and sweet like dripping honey. His eyes wandered the room, noting the all too joyous decorations hung out along the walls, and the small tree standing alone in the corner, just as its owner. "I see it is the time of Christ once again."

Kirsty nodded. "Yeah, I...I felt I could use some company. Even if it's with you." She tried to sound casual, but it came across as forced and desperate, and she knew that he could tell.

"Oh Kirsty, do you still try to deny the connection between us?"

She hesitated to answer. "I don't have many connections with people."

"Do you believe that to be an error of yourself, or of others?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure."

Xipe drew closer to her, making the woman somewhat nervous under his presence. "Care to elaborate?"

Feeling the need to let out her feelings, Kirsty sighed before responding. "Tonight was...I was supposed to be spending a night out with someone. I thought maybe I wouldn't have to spend this Christmas alone. But...I was wrong. He let me down."

She expected some kind of retort. He was known for mind-probing and turning deep thoughts against those he opposed. However, she looked up at him as he remained silent and unresponsive, his expression unreadable. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, or what he would say. When he finally did respond, it wasn't with words but with a simple action. He tenderly placed hand about her cheek.

"You are not the error. The mortal man was a fool for rejecting you for something of less importance. Any man with clear eyes would surely see the glowing soul that you are. I can see this clearly, I always have."

Kirsty suddenly felt her back pressed up against the wall. A quiet gasp escaped her lips as she realised there was no escape, not that she wanted to escape, although she couldn't help but shudder as Xipe seemed to tower over her. His endlessly black eyes gazed upon her intensely, as if he would die if he tore his eyes away from her. She returned the hungry look as her breath hitched. Shivers raced along her spine as his hand gently cupped her face, his thumb stroking her warm, rosy cheek.

The space between them narrowed with each passing second. As this went on, Kirsty couldn't help but get a sense of déjà vu. The way he touched her and looked upon her, as if she were an angel descended from heaven itself. It felt very familiar to how he made her feel last Christmas. A slight grin tugged at the corner of her lips as her eyes drifted upwards, expecting to find something.

He followed her gaze and looked upwards, just like before, and yet again, they both caught sight of mistletoe dangling above their heads. Kirsty licked her dry lips and her heart raced.

Finally, Xipe spoke. "You know what that is, don't you?"

Kirsty stared silently at him, caught off guard by his question. It was the exact same words she spoke to him last time they stood beneath a mistletoe. And she could tell from the amused tone in his voice that he knew too. He was playing with her, and she was willing to go along with it and enjoy it.

"I do." she whispered.

"I believe that you once said it was a tradition to kiss under the mistletoe." he murmured confidently.

"Yeah, a way to build a connection, of sorts."

Anticipation flooded them both. The Leader of Cenobites lowered his gaze and caught sight of the expression on Kirsty's face, a building desire that threatened to explode. "Are you sure of a connection between us this year?"

She didn't answer immediately, even though her thoughts were clearer. He was taking his time with her, toying with her, as if he was waiting for her to make the first move or beg for him to do so. He had always spoke of a connection that would ultimately bring the two of them together. Though she would try to deny it over and over again, they kept uniting in moments where she seemed to need him the most, as if they were puppets of destiny.

"No one understands you like I do," Xipe's voice sent delicious shivers across her skin. It didn't help that his hand was now softly brushing her cheek, warming her skin more so, and causing the inside of her stomach to coil. "I have always been truthful with you, have I not?"

"You have."

 _Like ice and fire meeting._ That was the closest comparison Kirsty could make about the both of them. She could not deny the sexual tension that had always simmered between them. Although for some reason, whenever they shared moments like this, like that of the previous Christmas, Kirsty could feel a strange warmness emanating from the mysterious Cenobite. It left her breathless, and she wondered if she gave him the same kind of reaction.

"Then believe my words when I say that I won't leave you out in the cold. Not that your fire could ever be extinguished...even in the coldest of winters."

Kirsty's hand reached upwards to hold onto his. Just as she thought, the knuckles were cool at first touch, but warmed in an instant. It sent shock waves across Xipe's body to feel her response.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kirsty leaned forward slowly, her brown eyes half-lidded seductively. "We're under a mistletoe. Aren't you going to kiss me?"

How could he possibly deny her?

He needed no further instruction. With a small grin, he passionately met his lips with hers. His body pushed up against hers, the fabric of her dress caressing against his slick black leather uniform. She was caught between him and the wall, trapped but not a prisoner. This was exactly what she wanted.

Unlike the year last, where the kiss was gently tentative with a hint of passion, this time it was of _pure_ passion and their lips ravaged one another's without a pause for breath. Xipe placed his hand to the small of her back and drew her in closer to deepen the kiss, while Kirsty's hands found his shoulders and grasped them possessively. Her breath was knocked out of her, and her knees threatened to buckle and cave in under the pure pleasure she was feeling. Their bodies were on fire as the seconds passed, neither one wanting to pull away.

Wanting to get in a more comfortable position, Kirsty instinctively brought her knee upward and Xipe slid a free hand down under her leg and clamped it to his hip. He felt her moan against his lips as their bodies came ever closer together. The moment was overwhelming, so much so that Kirsty had to separate them, reluctantly tearing her lips from his just so she could catch her breath.

But Xipe was not content in giving her any time to adjust or to take a much needed breath, and his lips now attacked her exposed neck. Kissing the soft and delicate skin caused Kirsty to moan much louder than before. She felt light-headed and numb and she spoke with a voice all a quiver; "I-I thought...it was supposed to be ju-just a kiss?"

Xipe paused and whispered softly. "Then perhaps I should stop." he teased.

Without warning, Kirsty grasped him by the arms and spun him around so that he was the one now pushed against the wall. She stared at him with lustful predatory eyes. "No."

It was simple confirmation, but it was all Xipe needed, no, _wanted_ to hear. With a cocky smirk, he returned to kissing her full red lips. An action she gladly accepted and reciprocated.

Perhaps it was the thoughts of the Christmas last and the affect it had on Kirsty, coupled with her growing thoughts and dreams of him, and her disastrous non-date that night, but Kirsty was not about to let this moment slip away from her. She was finally ready to admit that she needed this as much as he did, maybe even more so. Although not to prove a point that she wanted to be desired by a man. If Kirsty had just wanted sex, that wouldn't be too hard to arrange, but to have a special connection with someone was what really set Kirsty's inner self ablaze. It wasn't what she expected, for her soul to be intertwined with that of a man who went to Hell long ago. But she couldn't deny it any more, no matter how much she tried; it seemed that the Prince of Hell was whom she shared that special bond with.

Their kiss grew ever more heated and their hands roamed and explored with such fever. Xipe hands drifted downward, trailing along her hips in an attempt to pull her in closer, as hers held onto his shoulders. Her dress was now more of a distraction, despite the pleasant sight of Kirsty wearing it; Xipe imagined it looking more at home on the floor of Kirsty's bedroom.

As if she read his mind, Kirsty reached up to unhook the shoulder straps of her dress and pull it downwards, revealing a black bra underneath which complemented her round, pert breasts. The moment she'd done that, Xipe's hands engulfed both of them, gently groping and squeezing through the lacy material. Their lips parted as more moans escaped Kirsty's lips. The sound of her erotic moans of approval filled him with great pride and arousal.

He could watch the desirable look on her face forever. The way her head tilted back and her eyes remained closed as those delectable sounds of arousal slipped through her slightly parted lips.

Wanting to please her further, he leaned down, kissing just above her breasts while her body shimmied in an attempt to discard the dress until it was on the floor around her heels. His hands pulled down her bra, exposing her breasts, and he didn't waste any time as his lips kissed and licked over one of the hard, pink buds while his hand cupped the other.

At this moment, Kirsty regretted having swapped their positions as she felt she needed to lean against the wall to keep her balance. The way he touched her and kissed her made her grow weak at the knees. He seemed to have this power over her, over her body. It was inevitable she supposed. He was a master of sensation. He knew all the right spots to touch that sent her wild. A small giggle slipped through her lips. "You still haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Xipe quizzed, and ceased with his tortures of her, still remaining close to her.

With a seductive and sly smile, Kirsty took hold of one of Xipe's hands and trailed it ever slowly down the length of her sweat glistened body and in between her legs. Xipe was truly caught off guard, because instead of feeling the fabric of her panties as he was expecting, he immediately felt burning hot flesh, and something wet coat his fingers. He took a step back, almost forgetting the wall behind him as he took in the sight of Kirsty before him, standing fully naked and beautiful. A twisted, but satisfied smile formed on his face. "Perhaps you _were_ expecting me tonight."

Kirsty responded not with words but instead with actions that left her Cenobitic lover breathless. She hungrily lunged forward to kiss him once again. "Now you." she purred huskily in between kisses and gently bit his bottom lip, completely lost in the heat of the moment. Her hands brushed hungrily against the cool leather of his clothing indicating she meant he strip himself of it.

Immediately knowing what she meant, Xipe sent a silent command without her knowing. A warm sensation rushed through Kirsty's fingers, feeling his uniform melt away, leaving Xipe naked and bare as her. Unfortunately she hadn't actually witnessed the black leather disappear from Xipe's body, but when she pulled away to look, she had a good sight of his muscular body entangled with hers, as well as a certain appendage standing tall and hard between his legs and teasing her eagerly waiting womanhood.

He felt as proud as a King as he saw the bedazzled expression on her face hungrily drinking in the sight of his manhood. "Shall we continue in your room?"

The answer _'yes'_ nearly came from her mouth, but then for some reason her gaze drifted back up to the mistletoe. "Actually...I'd rather we stay here."

He arched an eyebrow and looked at her curiously. "Would you not be uncomfortable?"

"Since when did you care for comfort? Besides, we'll make it comfortable." she purred before slowly moving to kiss along the contours of his strong chest. She loved the feeling of trailing her fingertips across the curves of his defined abdominal muscles, of how oddly good his bloody wounds tasted beneath her tongue. As her lips traced along every part of his torso, it was Xipe's turn to unleash moans of approval.

They felt like they had waited long enough. A year after they shared their first kiss under the mistletoe, it seemed almost very appropriate to take their festive encounter to the next level. Hurriedly, but carefully, Xipe's hands reached round to cup her behind, earning a squeal of surprise from Kirsty, and she soon halted her kisses. He spun them around, pinning Kirsty against the wall. Her misty eyes stared back into his as his erection teased against her wet core.

Kirsty's breath was shaky and hoarse as she waited in anticipation for him to enter her. But he enjoyed taking this sweet time to torture her in delaying the finality, the joining of their flesh. Picking up on what he was doing, Kirsty sharply responded. "Not nice to tease gifts on Christma-" She was cut off and gasped loudly as he finally gave her what she wanted.

He held her close as he pulled out and pushed back in over and over. He went at a steady pace for the first couple of seconds, giving Kirsty time to adjust and grow accustomed to the feeling. Her hands flew around his neck to hold on for support as he gained speed and began thrust harder. "Oh God..."she groaned.

"Do not think of that deity when our flesh and souls are joined as one." Xipe grunted, not once breaking their pace. "You are mine, as I am yours, Kirsty. No other God has claim over you. Not now, not ever. Do you understand?" Before she could respond his lips found her neck, assaulting the tender reddened flesh. He hissed in pain when he felt her nails scratch along his alabaster back, but this only added fuel to the burning fire, and he continued to make love to the beautiful, brilliant woman before him.

Her breaths were sharp and quick, and her legs slid easily around his waist. She trusted him in keeping her upright against the wall. Despite all that he was, she trusted him with her life. After all, that is why she continued to call to him. As he had aptly put it, he would _never_ leave her.

She feared that the moment would be over quick, but that couldn't be further from the truth. As long as the gentle snowflakes continued to fall outside, he would continue to pleasure her, not ceasing till the very pinnacle of pleasure would peak within her, and she was hardly spent by the time they both came.

As Kirsty let out a loud scream as her release came upon her, her eyes yet again looked upward. After taking a moment to come down from her high and continue this love affair for the rest of the night, she let out a quiet chuckle as he hauled her into his strong arms and carried her to the bedroom.

To think, all this started with a simple, curious kiss under the mistletoe...

 _ **The End**_


End file.
